Kingdom Hearts Marriage Show
by Angel Nina
Summary: [Chapter 5 up!] It's a show where people get married on a show.Riku[show host]. People that are in Yuffie, Kairi, Sora, Cloud, Leon, Raven, and Starfire. Teen Titans Kh crossover!R&R PLEASE!
1. Marriage Show?

Hello this is my first Kingdom Hearts Fic so If It's bad don't hesitate to tell me. Enjoy!^_^  
  
Riku-What is this show called again?  
  
Sora-You're the show host you should know.  
  
Kairi-Boys!  
  
Sora&Riku-What?  
  
Me- Here is chapter 1 enjoy while I knock some sense into the boys.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Riku-Hello everybody I'm Riku and I'm the host of the marriage show. Who will marry who? Well the people that are in are Kairi, Sora, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, and me. Also some unkown girl will appear later.   
  
Sora-Don't give it away!  
  
Cloud-How did I end up here?  
  
Yuffie-Well let's see you got knocked out and then you woke up here.  
  
Leon-Wow aren't you so smart.  
  
Yuffie-Really?  
  
Sora-Yes.  
  
Leon-NO!  
  
Kairi-*watching them fight*  
  
Riku-She is isn't whatever let's introduce the new girl eh…  
  
Cloud-Why do you care so much?  
  
Riku-She's said to be hot!  
  
Sora-Yes!  
  
Kairi-Hey! What about me?!  
  
Leon-*laughing*  
  
Sora-*gulps* Your in for it now.  
  
Kairi-*grabs a mallet and starts to chase Leon*  
  
Cloud-Pointless.  
  
Riku-Now to introduce the hottie. Her name is Raven babe.  
  
Raven-It's raven only.  
  
Riku-Ok Raven babe.  
  
Yuffie-I also brought someone.* pulls out a girl *  
  
????????-Hi! I'm Starfire. Where am I?  
  
Sora-On a marriage show.  
  
Kairi-*still chasing Leon with a Mallet*  
  
Leon-I didn't deserve this!  
  
Riku-So what are you doing tonight Raven babe?  
  
Cloud-Shutup already.  
  
Raven-Babe?  
  
Starfire-Is that a barbarician flomat?  
  
Sora-A what?  
  
Starfire-Evil monsters that lurk under beds of children.* pointing to Kairi *  
  
Leon-Attack her whatever your name is!  
  
Kairi-*stops chasing Leon*  
  
Starfire-You must die evil monster.* starts throwing start blots at Kairi*  
  
Riku-Raven Babe let's go get some pizza.  
  
Raven-No and I'm not babe!  
  
Riku-Sure babe.  
  
Cloud-These people are so dumbfounded.  
  
Leon-Saved by the hot girl in the hot outfit.  
  
Yuffie-What did YOU say Leon who cuddles with a pink bunny THAT SAYS I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
Sora-A PINK BUNNY! *laughing his ass off*  
  
Leon-It's cute.  
  
Kairi-*starts to explode in laughter*   
  
Starfire- Aww how cute. People on my planet sleep with fuzzy Dinkpolits!  
  
Everyone-*sweat drops*  
  
Riku- Raven babe let's have some fun eh…?  
  
Raven-NO FOR THE LAST TIME BITCH!!!!  
  
Audience-awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!  
  
Cloud-Idiot.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was chapter 1 huh? Oh so you know people get married after they befriend people on the show!   
  
Riku-Will she ever like me?  
  
Raven-No!  
  
Starfire-Bunny!!  
  
Me-Review as each time you do Riku get's another chance at Raven! 


	2. Riku's Chance

HI everyone I'm glad you liked reading this!  
  
Riku-Come on Raven babe let's talk!  
  
Raven-NO!!!  
  
Starfire-Where is Sora?  
  
Cloud-Where's your brain?  
  
Me-Well here is the next chapter!  
  
(( )) means thinking.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Riku-In today's show their will be a lot of nonsense. Who cares about anyone but Raven babe over their.  
  
Starfire-Hello Sora would you like to touch what is in the bowl?  
  
Sora-Sure.*put's his hand in then something grabs on to him*  
  
Yuffie-It's a cute PINK BUNNY THAT SAYS I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Kairi-*watching in awe*  
  
Leon-Get it AWAY!!  
  
Cloud-Idiot!  
  
Sora-It's stuck on me!  
  
Starfire-Where I come from when you do that it means that we are boyfriend and girlfriend!  
  
Yuffie-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!  
  
Riku-Raven babe their you are.*walks up to Raven*  
  
Raven-*Slaps him*  
  
Cloud-*puts on a McDonalds hat* I better go back to that McDonalds job offer I got. *leaves for NOW*  
  
Leon-*getting chased by Sora who has the PINK BUNNY*  
  
Kairi-I can't believe I like one of them.  
  
Starfire-So boyfriend let's go somewhere quiet please or I'll cry.  
  
Sora-"..."  
  
Yuffie-*watching Sora and Starfire act crazy*  
  
Riku-Come on the ship awaits Raven babe and my return.  
  
Raven-YOU BASTARD GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!  
  
Leon-Ok I must leave these crazy people behind.*backs up into something*  
  
Pink Bunny-I love you!!  
  
Leon-*Run's around acting like an idiot*  
  
Cloud-*Enters* It's still not over.*leaves*  
  
Kairi-*playing solitaire*  
  
Sora-Some one help me!!  
  
Starfire-Now we can ply gogloposide and sinaporl my favorite werteone.  
  
Everyone-0.0  
  
Riku-How about we go to our own private inn?  
  
Raven-I give up.  
  
Riku-So you'll come with me?  
  
Raven-No!  
  
Yuffie-*Stuffing her face with cookies* I think I found a new addiction.  
  
Leon-GET AWAY BUNNY FROM HELL!!!!  
  
Pink Bunny-I love you and I always will.  
  
Kairi-The bunny never said that before.  
  
Starfire-Come on let's play gigleloso.  
  
Sora-I'll pass so can you uh LEAVE ME ALONE!!  
  
Raven-I will die soon if...  
  
Riku-*Puts a ring on Raven* Will you...  
  
Pizza Guy-Who ordered pizza.  
  
Kairi-Me!  
  
Leon-I lost it.*Pink Bunny kisses him*  
  
Pink Bunny-Hiya lover!!  
  
Cloud-*Walks in* Over yet?  
  
Sora-Get away from me!  
  
Starfire-*Cries*  
  
Cloud-Nope.  
  
Riku-((Damn pizza guy))  
  
Pizza Guy-I herd that!!  
  
Raven-"..."  
  
Yuffie-Those were the best cookies I ever saw...*lokks at Pink Bunny* ((Cookie)) *PInk Bunny looks like a cookie in "her" mind*  
  
Leon-Thank God.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Riku-I didn't get to purpose.  
  
Me-It's too early too.  
  
Riku-((Damn girl))  
  
Me-I herd that.  
  
Raven-Kill him Nina!  
  
Me-I Nina shall destroy him!  
  
Random Guy-Pie!!  
  
Nina-*Kills guy that likes Pizza*  
  
Pink Bunny-If any of you reviewers want to be one of her muses just say so in a review, and give her some info. about you.  
  
Nina-Stop hogging the show!  
  
Riku-Review please!*cries* 


	3. Leon and the Pink Bunny Attack

Me-Sorry if it took so long for an update. I had writers block with this story.  
  
Riku-Well since your back...  
  
Raven-Don't even think about it!  
  
Ed-It's hard not to think.  
  
Riku-Yeah...what?  
  
Me-I'm confused.  
  
Sora-Can you please get her away from me!!  
  
Starfire-Your not very nice so you should get a time out!  
  
Kairi-*Watching them fight*  
  
Shykosuka-*Looking at Leon*Leon is so...ahhh!  
  
Me-On to the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Riku-Todays show will just be some random nonsense and notthing more. Except the fact that Raven totallly digs me.  
  
Raven-Do not! Keep talking like that and I'll cast evil hexes on you!  
  
Sora-Fet away from me freaky alien girl.*Hides behind Kairi*  
  
Starfire-Where are you Sora?!  
  
Kairi-Behind me is where he is.*Points to Sora*  
  
Yuffie-Hey Cloud let's play video games so I can win more cookies.  
  
Cloud-Sure why not.  
  
Leon-*Jumps into some random box* Free at last.*Looks around* I'm surrounded by PINK BUNNIES!!  
  
Pink Bunnies-WE LOVE YOU LEON!!!  
  
Leon-*The top of the box closes tight* MOMMY!!  
  
Riku-Come on Raven just give me a chance.  
  
Raven-*Using her powers she throws a Pink Bunny at him*  
  
Pink Bunny-I love you!  
  
Riku-Ahhhh it's evil!*Throws it to Sora*  
  
Sora-Pink bunny?  
  
Pink Bunny-I love you guys.  
  
Starfie-See It thinks we belong together.  
  
Kairi-Shutup I"m reading!  
  
Yuffie-Look at all these cookies I won.*Holding five Pink Bunnies*  
  
Cloud-Those are bunnies not...  
  
Yuffie-*Bites into one* Yum!  
  
Cloud-...  
  
Leon-*Pounding on box so it'll open* Help me!!  
  
Pink Bunnies-We love you come play with us!  
  
Leon-Noooooooooooooo!!!!  
  
Riku-Raven babe why don't you like me the handsom show host.  
  
Raven-Why would I?  
  
Riku-Why wouldn't you?  
  
Raven&Riku-...  
  
Kairi-Hey Starfire Sora is over behind that box.  
  
Starfire-*Goes up behind box*SORA!!!  
  
Sora-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Starfire-The bunny has something to tell you.  
  
Pink Bunny-Starfire and Sora sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g Fire comes love then comes...  
  
Sora-*RUNS AWAY FAR AWAY LIKE TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD*  
  
Yuffie-Here want a cookie?*Handing cloud a Pink Bunny*  
  
Cloud-Um I'm not hungry.  
  
Yuffie-Ok more for me then!  
  
Cloud-Ugh.  
  
Leon-Someone anyone save me from this evil box!!*In corner of box*  
  
Pink Bunnies-*Coming closer to Leon* We love you. More then just love.  
  
Leon-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Riku-That ends todays show. I bet you anything next chapter I ger Raven she is so starting to love me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me-Poor Raven.  
  
Shykosuka-Leon is so hot!  
  
Ed-Um yeah sure he is.  
  
Yunie-That was good, but I'm tired.  
  
Me-Lay on the ground.  
  
Yunie-I want something soft.  
  
Ed-I got an idea!*Throws her into the "Box"*  
  
Me-That was a good idea.  
  
Shykosuka-Review please if you don't Leon will never get out of the box! 


	4. Will it Ever Stop

Me:

**Looks around nervously**

Don't Kill Me! But I'm so pissed! A lot of my stories have been deleted... DAMMIT!

Kairi:

Calm down...

Me:

Now i have to write this differently so it doesn't get erased... anyway...ON TO THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!

----

Chapter 4

_Will it Ever Stop?_

Riku:

**Smirks and grabs Raven**

Long awaited marriage! Err...Welcome to the marriage show!

Raven:

**Throws him**

Get away from me!

Riku:

**Whispers**

I know she loves me...

Raven:

**Attacks him!**

Kairi:

**hitting Sora with a book**

Go save _Leon_!

Sora:

Nooo! He's with the Pink Bunnies!

**Runs away**

Starfire:

**Hugs Sora**

Lover! GERENUK!

Sora:

Ahhhhh!

Yuffie:

**shows a pink bunny to Cloud**

Want a cookie?

Cloud:

**Backs away**

No thanks...

Yuffie:

**Bites of pink bunnies head**

You sure...they're really good?

Cloud:

**sweat drops**

...I'm sure

Leon:

**wildly swings hands trying to hit the pink bunnies**

This isn't funny! Someone help me!

Pink Bunnies:

**go closer to him**

Leon...LEON! We love you! Come to us...we know you want us...

Leon:

H-Help me!

Riku:

**kisses Rave's hand**

Darling...honey...

Raven:

**slaps him**

Honey!

Riku:

Sweetie, I know you love me. Give into your love, and accept.

Kairi:

He's dead.

Raven:

BASTARD!

**brutally beats up Riku**

Sora:

**Running around**

Get away!

Starfire:

But snuggle pumpkin, Pink Bunny and I want to err...snuggle with you!

**jumps on him**

Sora:

Leave me alone!

**sees a box and opens it up and jumps in**

Starfire:

Sora...?

Sora:

Peace at last...

Pink Bunnies:

Sora! SORA! We loooovvvve you!

Sora:

_Ahhhhh!_

Yuffie:

**stuffing her face with pink bunnies err cookies**

What was that?

Cloud:

Where's Leon?

Leon:

SOMEONE SAVE ME...AHH SORA!

Cloud:

**looks at box**

Oh, in there.

Leon:

HELP!

Cloud:

**lays against a tree and takes a nap**

**ZzzZZZzz...zZzzzZ...**

_Leon and Sora: _

_AHHHHHH!_

Riku:

Raven babe...

**tries to kiss her**

Raven:

**backs away and smiles**

Shows over!

Riku:

Damn...so close...

Leon and Sora:

AHHHH! PINK BUNNY ATTACK!

Riku:

Ehh...see you next time, and remember...I got some tricks up my sleeve for Raven here...

----

Talk later must write more...

Next Time: Raven's Attitude and Leon's Decision


	5. Raven's Attitude and Leon's Decision

Me: Has is been a year yet? I update every year...OUCH! Kidding! I'm just lazy like that...

Kairi: I agree with that...

Me: Shush! I'm the one who hosts this.

Riku: Ahem.

Me: -growls- On to chapter 5.

----

Chapter 5

_Raven's Attitude and Leon's Decision_

Riku: Welcome back! It's been so long...I never thought I'd see Raven again! -Hugs her-

Raven: -eye twitches- Get off...

Riku: NO! I'm hugging you!

Raven: -eye twitches again- Riku...HIIIIIYAAA! -Throws his over her shoulder and walks away-

Riku: When she bites she bites hard...I love it!

Kairi: I don't think he'll ever get it. Loser.

Sora: AHHHH! What are these things! -pokes a pink bunny-

Pink Bunny: We you Sora! WE LOVE YOU SORA!

Sora: WTF! (&&$)&!

Starfire: Soooooora! Sooora! Where are you my snuggle pumpkins!

Sora: ...Maybe it's not so bad...

Pink Bunny: -grabs onto his arm- Come closer...

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yuffie: I'm hungry!

Cloud: But...you just ate...

Yuffie: I want more cookies! -bites Cloud's arm-

Cloud: Yuffie...that's my arm-

Yuffie: AIIEE! -jumps up and down-

Cloud: What now?

Yuffie: Candy!

Cloud: Candy...?

Yuffie: Candy! CanDY! CANDY! -still jumping up and down-

Cloud: ...?

Leon: -looks over at Sora-

Sora: AHH! GET EM' OFF ME!

Leon: -smirks-

Riku: Raven babe, I have a gift for you!

Raven: -growls- What?

Riku: It's a gift of love!

Raven: Hell no! -kicks him where the sun doens't shine-

Riku: Ugh...!

Raven: That's better.

Starfire: Where'd Sora go! I MISS HIM!

Kairi: Psst...Starfire. I knwo where Sora is.

Starfire: Where!

Kairi: In the box with the pink bunnies. He wants you to join him for some fun. -wink-

Starfire: YES! SOOORA LOOVE I'M COOMING!

Yuffie: This candy is really good Cloud, you want some?

Cloud: -stares at the so-called-candy- No...

Yuffie: But its really good! -puts another pink bunny in her mouth-

Cloud: ...Maybe I should go back to McDonalds...

Yuffie: No! Mine! -grabs into his arm-

Cloud: Why me...?

Leon: Hey, Sora.

Sora: -screams like a little girl- GET EM' OFF ME!

Leon: Starfire wants you...she's coming in.

Sora: -eyes widen-

Leon: I'll help you if you give me a life out of this box.

Sora: YES, I'LL DO ANYTHING! -lifts him up and out of the box-

Leon: Loser...

Starfire: Leon! Have you seen the box that Sora is in?

Leon: Over there.

Starfire: -runs off-

Leon: -laughs evily-

Sora: Whew, I'm safe. -sees Starfire come in-

Starfire: SNUGGLE BUDDY!

Sora: Oh shit...AHHHH! LEON I'LL GET YOU!

Leon: -snickers-

Riku: -still on the ground crying-

Raven: That's all for today...Riku might be absent for a while. And new people will be added into the show: Marluxia, Zexion, Axel, Larxene. Stay tuned while I go kick Riku's ass!

----

Chapter 6

_Emo, Pink Flowers, Psycho Girl, and All That Inbetween_


End file.
